1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray type container usally constructed of a cardboard, corrugated paperboad or the like, as well as a blank plate therefor. The container is assembled from the blank plate to use the same for transporting, displaying and storing various products or commodities, especially a unit number of bottle, canned and carboad packed products, for instance a bevarage.
2. Related Arts
Hitherto, various tray type contaners having been proposed as disclosed, for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,496, 4,385,721 and 4,418,863 as well as European Pat. Pub. Nos. 109116 and 109875. Among them, each container disclosed in said U.S. patent specifications can be assembled by merely folding each panel and inserting tabs formed in the panels into concerned slits but this type container has a common disadvantage of that a reratively strong material such as corrugated paperboard, a thick cardboard or the like is required to increase its mechanical strength to allow a packing of heavier products such as a number of canned bevarage, but this causes a cost increase For packing such heavier products, therefore, another typecontainer as disclosed in the European patent publications has widely been employed.
A conventional latter type container, in general, comprises a generally rectangular bottom panel, two pairs of opposite upright side panels foldably connected with the bottom panel, and a pair of upper strip foldably connected with one of the side panel pairs to partially close an open top formed by the four side panels. In this case, each of the strips and one of the side panel pairs have a flap which should be overlapped and adhered on the concerned side panel to maintain a box-like configuration of the container. This conventional container has also disadvantages of that an adhesion of the flap connected with the upper strip to the side panel increases a cost of the container and that a mechanical strength of each corner area of the container is not so high and thus there may be a possible accident, when a number of containers accommodating heavier commodities are stacked.